


First Time

by xdevilsnight



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm so fucking sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, mige is daddy but he's super caring when he needs to be ok, requested smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdevilsnight/pseuds/xdevilsnight
Summary: Uhh, this is basically requested smut (again)..I like this ship too but I never really thought about the smut portion of it,,(This was written within the duration of the Greatest Lovesongs Vol.666 album)
Relationships: Mikko "Migé" Paananen/Ville Valo
Kudos: 1





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> there are some Finnish pet names and phrases in this! sorry LOL

"Thanks for letting me come over, Mikko! You're so sweet," Ville softly greeted as he stepped into the bassist's home and took in the fresh scent of the air. He smiled at his friend and politely hung up his jacket beside various cowboy hats at the front door, then slipping off his shoes and fixing the straps of his black tank top before focusing on the other man.

Mige smiled back, closing and locking up the door before responding to his longtime friend of so many years, "Yeah, no problem, V." Slowly, the man stepped into the kitchen, glancing at Ville again and noticing how the boy was then stretching, his eyes trailing down his body and to the exposed heartagram tattoo on his pelvis, the inked skin revealing itself when his tank top went up with his arms. Slowly, his eyes glanced back up at Ville, "What did you want to come over for? Hopefully somethin' fun?"

Ville blushed at the question, bringing his arms back down and feeling his cheeks heat up in thought. "Hmm.." he softly murmured as his mind wandered, stepping closer to Mige and gently gripping on the man's shirt collar. "I dunno, I kinda wanted to.. admit something?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Mige had only asked, locking eyes with the man and feeling his own face begin to flush pink. "I don't mind, say what you need to. I'm here."

Ville hissed softly and looked away almost immediately when their eyes locked, blushing more intensely and shaking his head a little in denial. "Uh, it's more than just, a confession.. it's kind of a.. _request_ , that you don't have to accept." His grip on Mige's shirt tightened and then loosened, unsure of how to put his thoughts into clear enough words for the man to understand. "Well, uh.. I've been thinking about certain things way more than I used to.."

Mige asked, "What kind of things?" which only made him realize what the Finnish boy was hinting at. "Oh, wait, don't tell me.. sex?"

"Yes, yes, and I really, really wanna.. uh.." Ville took a moment, leaning into Mige and inhaling his scent, calming himself down before progressing any further with his confessions. Slowly, he looked back up at the man and continued, "I really want to lose my virginity.. and I want it to be special, and you're special to me, so.." He paused, "Can you help me out and.. take my.. virginity..?"

Mige's reassuring grin slowly curved into a smirk, the man slowly lifting up the other and kissing him roughly, holding him up by under his legs and by his thighs. "Fuck, did you really think I'd say no..?" he asked softly, "Let's head to the bedroom, kultanen.."

Ville squealed as he was lifted, wrapping his held legs around Mige's waist as he was carried to the bedroom. "But I only ask of one thing.." he softly began, "You can do anything to me, and make it good.. but.. let's take it slow, I want it to last and to be more than just a rough fuck.."

Mige nodded, "Yes, of course, we shall do that," as he gently kissed Ville's shoulder, setting him on the bed and gently closing the bedroom door. Slowly, he slipped off his leather jacket and set it on the chair at the desk in the corner of the room, then leaning Ville back and gently towering over him on the bed. "Hm.. it's your first time, so I'll take it slow and soft.." he softly hinted, watching as Ville's face fell into a submissive expression, almost begging him to carry on. Mige grinned, slowly pressing his lips against Ville's, smooching him in a lustful and romantic manner.

Ville kissed back lovingly, placing his hands on the back of Mige's neck as he soon felt the other man's lips trail down to his jaw and then his neck. Softly, Ville moaned, sliding his foot back against the bed and propping his knee up in reaction. The boy stuck his tongue out slightly and bit down on it gently, tilting his head back along with these movements. After a moment, he murmured, "Oh, I'm so soft for you.."

Mige slowly pulled his lips away from Ville's delicate flesh, sliding the boy's tank top off and running his hands down his now-bare sides as he replied, "I'm glad you are, V," with a soft smirk. Slowly, he slid his hands underneath Ville's jeans, watching the boy squirm from his touch and palming him slowly. "Oh, gosh, you feel big.." Mige purred, slowly pulling his hands out of the boy's bottoms and taking the denim off in a slow and teasing manner.

Ville looked up at Mige and blushed as the size of his cock was questioned, biting down on his lips and smiling sheepishly when he was undressed nearly fully. "What are you gonna do first, darling..?"

Mige took a moment to register what he saw, admiring the boy's body and his curiosity about sex. He then focused on the question, slipping his own shirt off and towering over the boy again, kissing his shoulder and collarbone lovingly. "Since this is your first time, I'm gonna show and give you everything, kissanpentu.." he replied softly, trailing his lips down the boy's body and to his stomach, then stopping and kissing at the pelvic heartagram tattoo. Mige smirked and looked up at Ville with hungry eyes, "I'm gonna show you what oral is like, first.."

Ville moaned as his pelvic tattoo was pampered, listening to what the man said and nodding. "Oh, y-yes, please," he practically begged, longing for Mige to do something, anything. All of the teasing, kissing, and overall dominance was getting to the virgin boy, and he clearly wasn't afraid to show it with his pleads and his moans. "God, please, haluan sinun naida minua.."

"As you wish, my love." Mige gently pulled off Ville's underwear and gasped, registering how big the boy's cock really was. "Holy shit, you're huge.." he whispered softly, slowly taking the boy's cock in his hands and watching the boy's movements. Slowly, he flicked his tongue across the tip before running it down the length, all the way to his hands and then back up. Mige listened to the boy's whimpers and whines as he did this, grinning to himself before embracing himself right after, preparing to take the boy's full length into his mouth.

Ville gently ran his fingers through Mige's hair as he felt him smother his member with his tongue, wondering how it would feel when the sucking part of the oral sex began. Soon enough, Mige's lips wrapped around his member and sucked downwards, causing the boy to moan out and grip on the man's hair, enjoying the light gesture and movement already. Mige took the boy's entire length into his mouth and deepthroated his cock passionately, which made Ville whine and tense his hips and legs up in reaction. "Oh, that feels so good, s- sir.." Ville moaned out, craving the man's touch more and more.

Mige slowly removed his lips from the boy's cock, using his tongue to trail down the length and to his testes. The dominant man asked the boy to sit up a little, and as soon as he did, the man slowly lifted the boy's legs up in the air; he then swiped his tongue down Ville's testes and perineum, earning a moan from the boy before reaching his entrance. "Are you comfortable like that, sweetheart?" Mige asked just to be sure, wanting Ville to fully enjoy everything he did.

Ville flinched as he felt his entrance come into contact with Mige's wet tongue, taking a moment to calm his breathing and then nodding slowly. "Yeah.." he murmured softly, "But, can you hold my legs up..?" as he tilted his legs back just a bit further, wanting a bit of support before anything else progressed.

"Yeah, of course, my love," Mige replied as he slowly held the boy's legs up with his gentle hands, watching the boy tense up as he prepared for what was to come. "This is where my tongue really comes in, it's just me," he softly reassured before slowly flicking his tongue across the boy's entrance, earning a hard flinch and a soft moan of pleasure. The dominant man then sucked on the man's entrance and soaked it with his saliva, sticking his tongue inside of the boy in the lightest way and circling it around, earning louder noises from the boy hoping that would ease him into when the real part of their time alone began.

After a while, Ville gripped the bedsheets and moaned loudly, blushing innocently and rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Oh, God, please!" he cried out, "I need you to fuck me now, sir! Please, _please_.."

Mige looked at the boy and slowly pulled his tongue out and his lips away, smirking softly and looking at how marked up the boy's body was from his mouth alone. "Mm, yeah, you look like you need a good fuck.." he purred as he slowly sucked on two of his fingers, taking the index finger and tracing the rim of Ville's entrance teasingly with it. "Fingers first, so I can open you up a bit before we use something bigger," he explained with a smirk, soon holding the boy's hip up with his free hand before pushing in half of his finger slowly.

Ville cried out and tilted his legs back a bit more, causing his entrance to shift and the man's finger to hit an inner wall, making the boy squirm and whimper softly. "Fuck, that hurt.." he whimpered softly, carefully sitting up a bit more before his back started to hurt from the awkward position he was in, looking at the Mige with teary eyes and a soft whine.

Mige slowly pulled out his finger and hitched his breath, looking at the boy and sitting up a bit himself before noticing the tears in his eyes from the foul move. The man used his free hand to slowly wipe Ville's tears away, kissing him slowly and reassuringly before pulling away with a soft smile. "You'll be okay.. try not to move around too much, sweetheart," he advised softly before holding the boy's leg up again, pushing in his finger partially and grinning softly.

Ville nodded slowly and calmed himself before he felt Mige's finger inside of him again, moaning out innocently and trying his best not to flinch and squirm. "Please, ole hellä.." he whimpered as he felt the man push his finger in all the way, biting down on his lips and focusing on the pleasure more than the pain.

"Lupaan olla hellä, älä huoli," Mige reassured as he slowly pushed his finger in and out slowly, feeling the boy's walls open up and entrance widen as he continued with his gentle movements. Soon enough, he pushed in his other finger, holding Ville's leg in place as the boy cried out a bit more and tilted his head back further.

Ville moaned and rolled his eyes back again, enjoying Mige's finger movements as he was opened up for the man's cock to fit inside of him later. After a while, the boy looked at Mige and muttered, "I want your cock, darling.." pushing his bottom lip out in a pouty manner before spreading his legs open more than they already were.

Mige nodded slowly, pulling his fingers out and looking at Ville with a soft smirk. "Alright, here's when you can consider yourself out of being a virgin.." he softly began, "Lay down for me, and open your legs.." Gently, the man pulled off his bottoms and watched Ville lay before him, noticing how Ville's face turned a bright red as his angle of perspective changed. Mige pulled off his boxers and bit his lip as he set them aside, listening to the sudden, loud gasp Ville let out.

"Fuck, oh, fuck, that's impressive.." Ville whimpered softly as he looked at Mige with pleading eyes. Quickly, he returned to English, "Please, please, be gentle.." as he pulled Mige into a lustful and pleading kiss, keeping him close by wrapping his legs around his waist and slightly holding him down to him.

Mige pulled away from the kiss and nodded, spitting on his cock before positioning his hips and pushing the tip in, watching the boy squirm and moan out loudly.

"F- Fuck, that feels good.." Ville moaned, holding onto the back of Mige's shoulders and tilting his head back. He nodded a little to confirm to continue moving, "Keep going, Daddy.."

Mige smirked, gripping onto Ville's hips before beginning to thrust in and out of the (ex-)virgin boy's ass, though he was still slow and careful with every move. He listened to the boy's moans and whines, speeding up when Ville felt comfortable enough to progress, feeling the boy's nails dig into his back lightly.

Ville's moans varied in pitch and volume, but soon enough, his noises suddenly raised in both measures and his head tilted back. "Oh, god, yeah!" the boy gasped, "Faster, please!"

The dominant male bit down on his lip and groaned softly, thrusting harder and faster as the boy wished. He felt Ville's walls pulse around his cock and he slowly stopped gripping on one of his hips, moving to slowly grip on the boy's cock and jerk it roughly, watching the boy's back arch as the pleasure built up in various locations in his body.

Ville found Mige's many growls and groans highly attractive, moaning loudly as the thrusts became harder and his cock began to be jerked. "Please, please, let me cum, I'll suck you off i-if you let me cum!" he begged as he smiled widely, feeling the tension in his testes begin to grow. "Please, sir!"

Mige took a moment to think and he nodded a bit, going down to kiss Ville's neck lovingly. "Yes, cum for me, poikavauva.." he groaned against the boy's delicate flesh, thrusting hard and fast and jerking his member roughly.

Ville screamed and dug his nails into Mige's back deeply, marking the man's back as cum leaked out of his member. He rolled his eyes back and cried out loudly as he slowly sank into the bed, shivering as the pleasure rushed through his body. "Fuck!" was all that he yelped, for he was incredibly overwhelmed by the feelings he was experiencing at that moment, and he couldn't even process any sort of thought process, in Finnish or English regardless. He suddenly felt a warm feeling shoot inside of him and he froze, whimpering softly as he knew that Mige just came inside of him, only focusing on catching his breath and relaxing his abused body after their fun time.

The submissive stayed there for a moment as Mige separated from him, leaning his head back and gulping softly, gentle brown locks of hair slipping back into his face as he propped his head back up next. "Shit, that was amazing.." he quietly whispered as he moved to sit up a little, although it hurt — and when it's said it hurt, it hurt like a _bitch_. A look of discomfort crossed Ville's face, but he gave a woozy smile to Mige before he said, "Kiitos, darling.."

"Mm, yeah, I should be thanking you, because you did amazing, V," Mige purred, moving to cuddle up into the smaller boy's body and hold onto him in a way that only lovers would. "Will you stay with me tonight? I'd like to watch over you for the night, because, y'know.."

Ville blushed, glancing over at his bandmate and raising his eyebrows a bit. "Do you really mean that first part?" He knew those words Mige spoke might have just been for the caring aspect of them, but they made him feel unusually _loved_ — that wasn't something he often felt from other guys, and he didn't expect to feel it from his own bassist.

"Oh, yeah, I mean that first part," Mige nodded, humming a little and relaxing into the submissive sitting up beside him. "Why wouldn't I, kulta? You're amazing."

".. _Really?_ " the other squeaked, moving to slowly lay down as to not hurt himself even more, happening to happily giggle at that last compliment. "That's very sweet of you, darling.. I think I do want to stay here tonight." He was honest with that, for now that he felt safe and loved there in Mige's arms, he wouldn't ever want to leave.

"Sounds great.. if you'd like to shower, I can borrow you some clothes for the night," the dominant had offered, sighing in content and snuggling into Ville even more. All he wanted was to take care of his bandmate, and that's all because of how he truly felt about him, and how soft he was around him. It felt as though there was some sort of bond between them, although it likely wouldn't progress too far, at least for a long while.

"Please?" Ville simply replied with a cheeky yet hopeful grin, relaxing into his friend and chuckling, "I would love a bath right now, but I'm not sure if you'd have the soap I prefer. I'm also quite tired after.. what just happened.."

"Well, we can simply sleep," Mige suggested, "I would assume you'd be tired after your first time.."

And that's exactly what the two did — Ville was first to fall asleep, and Mige drifted off soon afterward. It was a peaceful sleep together until Ville's phone was rung off the hook by a _very_ curious Linde wondering of their whereabouts. 

"F- Fuck- Mikko! We forgot about the studio today!"

**Author's Note:**

> this makes me want to write more ville x mige but as a genuine fanfic  
> do i? let's discuss :ajvampire:


End file.
